Blood Rage
by spectre666
Summary: Ron returns from Yamanuchi
1. Chapter 1

Blood Rage

Prologue.

_"Y'know,"_ a curiously detached part of his mind said conversationally, "_her hair_ _really is not flattered by this tint."_

True, the blood red wash over his vision was not flattering to red hair, fortunately flattering the woman in the bed was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"R-Ron, what…what are you doing here?"

Oh that innocent voice, those guileless eyes.

He couldn't speak. All his concentration was needed to hold the dark power in. He could feel it, grasping at its' cage, screaming for release.

She sat up, the displaced sheet revealing her pert, pink tipped breasts. "You…you aren't supposed to be here for another four hours. You're early, why?"

Even in his blood lust, he had to admire her gall. Her brown haired guilt lying heavily beside her and she still tried to make it his fault. His hand flexed, over and over, unconsciously gripping the hilt of a blade he was trying desperately not to call. Finally, he was able to force his gaze away from her. With this small victory he managed to turn and walk away while he could.

"Ron", she whimpered, "don't leave, I'll be right down, we…we can talk."

Silence was her only answer.

XXXXXX

Kim Possible sat immobile, bound to her chair, wearing a green and black bodysuit and a green and black body. The last thing she remembered was lying down to sleep, thinking of Ron. Now, finally awake, she watched her pajama clad body walk into the room.

"Dr. D., you get me back into my body, now." The mobile Kim barked.

Dr. Drakken moved from behind some equipment to ask, "What happened? It worked, didn't it?" Without waiting for an answer the evil scientist gloated, "I told you I had the perfect plan to drive the buffoon away."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's just get this over with and get little Kimmie back to bed."

"Talk to me, Shego."

"Fine, your plan worked, Ok? I'm pretty sure the sidekick," she shivered, "is gone for good. **Now** can we please get this over with?'

Kim/tied pretended unconsciousness, listening intently. _"What have they done with my Ron?"_

"Please?" The single word cut through the scientist's self congratulation. "Shego, what happened? You're pale and …and trembling? I don't believe I've ever seen you frightened before."

"Later, all right? Let's just get this done."

"No, what happened?"

"Doc, I need a drink, preferably a strong one, and I have to be in my own body first, sooo."

"Tell me."

"Doc!"

"No, tell me."

In a tone that promised vengeance later, Shego answered him, "Fine, if it's the only way, you want me to say I was scared? I have never been so scared in my life, all right?"

"What went wrong?"

"Stoppable was early to begin with. I had barely gotten the scene set when I heard the front door open. I messed up my hair and jumped into bed with that sleepy syntho you made. Then the door opened and I pretended to wake up." The villainess shuddered.

Her two person audience listened intently.

"And then?"

Shego turned haunted eyes towards her boss. "Then? I expected the sidekick to cry or scream, something, but he never made a sound. Never said a word, just stood there. Doc, what color are his eyes?"

"How would I…" Shego glared, "oh, all right, they're brown, why?"

"You're wrong Doc, they're not brown, they're red, blood red. He just stood there, silent, his fist clenching and unclenching, and you won't believe this, but I swear there was a sword flickering in and out of his hand. Appearing and disappearing. Scared? I had no powers, and if I have ever seen a man on the ragged edge of murder, I saw I it today. Now can we please do this?"

"What did he do?"

"Just turned around and walked out. Doc?" she pled.

"Fine, just sit in the chair, I'll administer the anesthetic and we'll have little Kimmie back in her bed where she belongs. I told you this would work." The blue villain gloated.

"Doc, when I wake up, you can come with me or not, but I am finding a very deep cover and crawling in. If Stoppable ever finds out what we did, I don't want to be anywhere around."

Kim/tied saw Drakken reach for the switch and…she woke up in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Rage: Chapter 2

I.

'_Wow, that dream was 9.7 on the weirdness scale' Kim_ thought as she struggled awake. _'Imagine, Shego that frightened of Ron or one of Drakkens' whacked plans working.'_

She managed to roll out of bed, still chuckling, headed for her bathroom. She wanted a drink; for some reason she was extremely thirsty. Rounding the foot of her bed, she noticed a package lying just inside her loft door. Her mother must have left her something. Returning with a glass of water, Kim scooped the package up and went to sit at her desk.

Wondering what her mother could have got for her she tore the wrapping off. When she opened the box she discovered a short, emerald green kimono with silver Lotus flower motifs.

_'_Oh God! It wasn't a dream,'she gasped, horrified, ""Ron!" She dashed to her closet, throwing on the first top and jeans she grabbed. Turning to leave, she was halted by a sudden flickering green between her and the trap door.

"Possible san."

"Sensei?"

"Possible san, what has happened to Stoppable sama?"

"He saw something terrible. Sensei, I'll tell you later, right now I have to find Ron and explain."

"I do not think you will find him, and if you do, it may not be wise to approach him."

"What do you mean? I can find him." Kim opened the Kimmunicator. "Wade, where's Ron?"

"Don't know, Kim."

"What?"

"About three hours ago, his bio readings went off the scale, the chip just fried."

"Possible san, I think you will find explaining what happened time well spent." The old teacher's usually serene countenance was becoming agitated.

"Ok, Wade, listen up, this may help you." Kim quietly recounted her dream.

"Kim, my monitors show that your chip left your house twice this morning. They won't be able to prove a mind switch."

_'He's got **me** chipped too? Never mind, later.' _"Sensei, does this help any?"

"Help, no. Explain, yes. Wade san, you must promise never to reveal what we speak of."

"I promise, sir."

"Very well, Possible san, you know of the mystical monkey power?"

"I know it sometimes helps Ron fight better."

"It is much more than that. When coupled with the Lotus Blade a doorway may be opened for the bearer to great good or equally great destruction. During his time with us, Stoppable sama gradually overcame his fear and accepted his destiny as the master of both." The wise old man stroked his beard worriedly, "His progress was incredible."

"But that's good, right?" Wade puzzled.

Kim was very afraid she knew where this was going.

"Yes, Wade san, normally this would be very good. However, the purest soul has its' dark corners. I am afraid this incident has opened a path for the darkness to come forth. Three hours ago the Lotus Blade began to disappear and reappear, finally it was gone. I attempted to contact Stoppable sama, but his tchi refused me. Possible san, with your help, I may be able to see him. Will you help?"

"Of course, Sensei."

"Concentrate on Stoppable sama. Focus your love, your need to be with him."

An image appeared between Kim and Sensei, gradually coming into focus.

"Ron!"

Ron knelt on a barren surface, his hair whipping in a wind of gale proportions. He was dressed in a white, torn ninja gi. Wrapped around the hilt of a katana, his hands bled from the force of his grasp. His face looked aged, worn, and tired.

The image disappeared.

"Sensei!"

"We will see no more, Possible san, he has refused us sight."

"His face, Sensei," Kim was pale, "what happened to him."

"He has fought and is still fighting his battle. Whether he has won or lost, I do not know."

"I have to help him. What can I do?"

"Wait."

"**Wait?"**

"Yes, Possible san, wait. Stoppable sama will return to you. When he does, think of me and I will return."

The wise man vanished.

II.

"Shego, get in here."

"What is it, Drakken?" Shego was carrying two leather suitcases. "I told you I was gone."

"You snuck in there and did this, didn't you? I know you're mad at me, but this is entirely inappropriate."

"What are you blathering about?"

The mad scientist pointed at a wall. "That."

"Come on, Doc, what is it?"

"It's from the Torah."

"You know I don't speak Hebrew, much less write it."

"It's not Hebrew, Shego."

"I don't have time for this, what does it say?"

"It says," the would be world ruler was truly shaken, "MENE, MENE, TEKEL, UPHARSIN."

Her bosses fear was beginning to affect Shego, "You want to explain?"

Drakken's turned and walked away.

"Doc?"

"It's from the book of Daniel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I.

Kim paced her room. Where was Ron? What was happening to him? That ghastly vision with Sensei horrified her. Her Ron was fighting somewhere and she was unable to be with him.

A frantic scrabbling at her window announced the arrival of a very agitated Rufus at her window.

"Rufus! What are you…?"

The naked mole rat scurried up her arm and wrapped his little arms as far around her neck as he could.

"Hinck...Kim-Kim…Ron gone…Ron gone."

Kim stroked Ron's trembling pet soothingly. "Gone, Rufus? Ron's gone where?"

All Rufus managed as he clutched her neck was to repeat, "Ron gone, Ron gone."

Kim tried to calm the quivering mole rat when he suddenly dove onto her bed, burrowing beneath the covers. "Rufus, what…"

She felt him, before she saw him. Ron, but not Ron. An apocalyptic judge stood there with absolutely emotionless steel eyes. Dried blood stained his wrists, arms, and the right hand holding a sword. His gi torn almost to ribbons, revealing a gaunt torso from which all softness had been burned. A sight she would never forget, try as she might.

"R…Ron?"

The sunken eyes gazed into her frightened emerald orbs. Gone were the soft chocolate pools she loved, in their place were pale spheres of indeterminate color. Neither hatred nor love, anger or sorrow, had a place in that cold gaze. Wishing she could join Rufus, Kim held her ground as the figure paced forward.

"Ron, I…I…"

His cold eyes silenced her. His hand cupped the back of her head, holding her in place. The eyes bored into hers, reaching to her most intimate thoughts, her most hidden memories. A short nod and he turned to leave.

"Ron, please, talk to me! What's going on?" Kim choked when she remembered her instructions, "Sensei, stop him."

Sensei's energy field materialized in front of the stranger. "Stoppable-sama, you must…"

"Little tiger," the words came from some unknown depth of ice, "you have done well, protecting and serving us. Do not attempt to bar our justice."

Kim was confused and frightened. _"Us? Justice? Who has Ron? What is this thing?"_ Her eyes blinked. For a moment she had seen a figure in ancient armor, a full black beard, carrying a short sword.

"Stoppable-sama, please, you must not leave. You have frightened your love. Remember your oath, your promise."

The figure shuddered, and then turned back to Kim. Gentle hands cupped her cheeks, caressing. For a moment, the eyes were again a loving chocolate. He tenderly kissed Kim's lips. "My beautiful KP."

The steel returned. Releasing her, the stranger strode past Sensei and down the steps.

II.

"Ok, Doc," Shego hurried after her boss, "I'm impressed you know more than English. Now what does it mean?"

Dr. Drakken halted. "Shego, do you remember your Bible?"

"Some, why?"

"Do you remember the story of the writing on the wall?"

"Vaguely."

Drakken drew a deep breath and turned to look at his assistant. "Those words are the words written on the king's wall in Babylon."

"Translation."

"We have been chosen for judgment."

Shego paled, "It's only been six hours! How could he have found out so quickly?'

"He? What are you talking about, Shego?"

Shego ignored him. "I would have bet that he wouldn't listen to her, or even go near her."

"Shego? Who…?"

"Don't you understand, Doc? It's Stoppable, he's found out."

"The buffoon?'

"Doc, you didn't see him, I did." The green villainous grabbed her luggage. "I'm gone, and if you're smart, you'll come with me." She almost ran toward the exit.

"Where are you…Shego...come back here."

III.

Kim recovered from her shock, "Sensei, what just happened here?'

"Miss Possible, Ronald-sama has performed what I did not believe possible. He has found a third path."

"Explain."

The old man appeared shaken. "During his stay with us, Stoppable-sama achieved an understanding of the blade he could not explain. He said that he felt it, as if it were part of him. I had always understood from the ancient texts that there were only two choices, the dark or the light. He has found a third."

"Sensei, I don't understand." Kim was becoming even more agitated.

Pondering his answer, the wise man finally spoke, "He has become justice."

"But, surely that's good?"

"Think, young one, how many misdeeds have gone unpunished? How much leniency has been shown to you in your short life? Then think of the wrong done to you and Stoppable-sama."

Kim's face whitened, "Oh my God, Ron." She grabbed her kimmunicator. "Wade, get me a ride, now!"

"Where to, Kim?"

"Where's Drakken?"

"Last location was his mountain lair. Why?"

"Get me a ride there."

"Kim, isn't it a little late to fight him for this morning?"

"You don't understand, Wade, I'm not going to fight him, I've got to save him."


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Rage: Chapter 4

I.

**"Are you out of your mind?**" Wade's voice screamed from the Kimmunicator. "Whatever happens, Shego and Drakken deserve it. Think of what they've done to you. Think of what they've done to Ron!"

"Wade," Kim began pulling out her mission clothes, "I am thinking about Ron. What happens if he kills them? He could be this thing forever, and if we get him back he would be devastated. I have to stop him before this 'Justice' can act."

"Miss Possible," Sensei began, "Your urge for action deceives you."

"What!" Kim whirled, glaring at the aged teacher, "You mean you won't help?"

"Miss Possible…"

"Don't Miss Possible me, Sensei; I'm going to help Ron withor without you."

"Miss Possible" the kind eyes turned stern, "before you leap, perhaps you should think. As a wild rose may grow and thrive without care, it may wither and die with clumsy care."

"Great, ninja gardening tips." Kim moaned, "Sensei, I…"

"Enough! Restrain your emotions and think, Miss Possible. While it is true that Ronald-sama may be trapped in this form if he acts, it is equally true that only the act may free him."

Wade's voice asked Kim's question, "Sir, I don't understand."

"Young ones, I have no more knowledge of this 'Justice' than you. The two powers, light or dark, are all the ancient texts speak of. In out ignorance, we may do irreparable harm."

Kim finally broke the silence, "Then what do I do?" she wailed.

II.

"Shego, are you serious? This is the buffoon we're talking about, I mean really, Shego, why would he bother you?"

The green eyed villainess cut her eyes his way, but silently continued servicing the hover craft.

"I mean he's still the dopey sidekick, what's he going to do, drop his pants? "

Shego straightened, slamming the cargo hatch of the hover jet. "Drakken, I don't know what he'll do. I don't want to know. Just let me ask you one question."

"All right."

"Do you remember the mega weather machine? Zorpox?"

The blue skin darkened, "What I remember is you throwing me away for that loser. He didn't even last a day. I think we need not waste time on him."

Shego drummed her nails on the hatch, "Doc, you weren't there this morning. No, don't interrupt me. Let me tell you what I'm going to do. I am getting as far from this lair as I can. Then I'm going to hunt a beach somewhere that nobody knows about. Then I'm going to take those pills you gave me when I went undercover that take the green out of my skin. And then I'm going to be the most law abiding citizen you have ever heard of until this is over. You can come with me, or you can stay here. If you come, you have ten minutes to grab your stuff and get back here. If you stay, I'll get in touch if you survive. Now, I'm through, you decide."

The fact that Shego had not made one wise crack shook Drakken more than her warning. If she was right, but no, it was just the boy who couldn't keep his pants on. "I'm staying Shego, when you get your spine back, I may decide to let you come back to work, at a reduced salary of course."

Ebony locks shook as Shego bowed her head. "Doc," she gasped between guffaws, "If you're still around when I get back, we'll talk about it."

Still chuckling at the frowning blue villain, Shego began to hoist herself into the open cockpit, "Doc I…"

Shego's backside made hard contact with the hangar floor. "What the hell was that?" She asked, sitting up with her hands on the floor behind her.

Drakken ignored her and the screaming alarms as he rushed to the monitor board. He rotated the camera views until he found the entrance to his lair. Shego looked over his shoulder at a view of the massive steel lair doors. One half nowlay on the entrance floor, one edge cut as sharply as a razor's slice...

"He…He's here."

III.

"Miss Possible, circumstances will determine what you will or can do. In this instance, that may be nothing. Do you think you could take Ronald-sama in his present state?"

"I don't know, I just…" Kim turned to the Kimmunicator, "Wade, have you got me a ride coming."

"Ahead of you, Kim, your ride should be there in about ten minutes. Drakkins lair is the one in the Rocky Mountains, about an hour and a half away. Without my help, there's no way Ron can get there before you."

"You rock, Wade, later." Kim turned to the elderly ninja, "Sensei, I have to…"

"I understand, Miss Possible, you have to prepare. We will meet again when justice meets mercy." His image faded out.

Jerking off her blouse, reaching for the jointure of her jeans, Kim mused, "Ron may be right, why can't he just say what he means instead of all the mystery.

When she heard the descending chopper, Kim grabbed her back pack to rush down the stairs and out the front door. She was in the sleek helicopter, hitting the retract button, yelling 'Go, Go" at the pilot before the stairs were half extended. The chopper lifted and headed out before she realized she was the only person on board. That is, other than an obviously updated Wade-bot.

Wade's face appeared on the robot'sscreen. "Hey, Kim, I thought you could use some back up."

Kim smiled at her young friend. "Always welcome, Wade, but where's the pilot?"

Wade grinned, "It's a loaner from that French aeronautics company I've consulted for. Isn't it great?"

Kim looked nervously around the luxurious interior. "Well, yeah, Wade, but what did we agree about drone transport, after the Senor Senior mission?"

"I worked with what I had, OK? Gotta let the batteries of the Wade-bot charge, bye." His image blipped out.

"When this is over, Mr. Load," Kim promised herself, "you and I are going to have a little face time."

IV.

Drakken stared appalled at the image of his impregnable door lying on the floor. "Shego, what could slice through three foot of reinforced titanium steellike that? Shego?" He turned to see his associate in evil climbing into the hover craft. "Shego!"

Without looking at him, Shego shouted, "Doc, you've got until this machine warms up, about thirty seconds to make up your mind. Then you're on your own."

"But, Shego, what…"

The engines of the hover craft suddenly emitted a high pitched whine, over revving, and then spooled down, the craft settling gently on the hanger floor.

"Drakken, I'm going to…"

"It wasn't me, Shego, I swear." Drakken held his hands up protectively.

"Well, if it wasn't you and a remote control, what was it?" She looked around the hanger, finally jumping out of the craft. Watching her circle his hover craft, Drakken began to run towards her when he heard her hoarse whisper. "Oh, merciful Mary."

In the side of his machine was the leather wrapped hilt of a Japanese katana.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Rage: Chapter 5

I.

"D…D…Drakken," Shego pointed, "what is that."

"It's a Japanese katana, an ancient sword that…"

"I know that, you idiot!" Shego whirled, glancing frantically around the hanger bay, "I meant where did it come from."

"Shego, what have we said about hurting with…"

"Doc, this is so not the time." Shego continued surveying the bay, her hands lighting up. "He's here, how did he get here this fast? How?"

"Shego?"

"Doc, not now."

"Shego?"

"What?"

"Shego." Drakken was pointing with a shaking hand.

"Huh? What are you…"

The katana was gone.

II.

Kim sat lost in her thoughts until the Wade-bot spoke. "Ten minutes out, Kim. Are you ready?"

"As ever, Wade. Wade, have you thought about what Sensei said?"

"I don't know Kim, he has a point." The young genius looked momentarily defeated. "I've run every probability program I know, even tried Chaos theory, but it still works out the same."

Kim looked uncertain, "Spill, Wade, what works out how."

Wade drew a deep breath, started to sip his soda, but put the plastic cup down. "Kim, it all works out to fifty/fifty."

"What."

"Hey, I don't have any data, all right. There is no way to tell me which way to go. You pays your money and you takes your chance."

"In that case I'm going to…"

"Jump point," Wade interrupted,

Kim turned, stepped the hatch, paused to check her location, and bailed. The Wade-bot followed.

III.

"Please, can we stop for a moment?" Drakken gasped. "I can't run this fast."

"Doc, would you rather not run at all?" Shego asked, her eyes roving the passageway.

"Yes, please, a nice dignified stroll would be so…"

Shego snatched him by the throat, "Listen, Drewbie, if whoever threw that katana catches up to us, you won't have to worry about legs." She pulled him over to a door, smacking the open button. "See any synthos'?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Doc, this is the guard room, there should be at least twenty in here."

"Then where…"

"Count the puddles on your own time, Doc, let's go!"

"But, Shego," Drakken protested as she drug him away, "If we go outside, I won't have any synthos, no lasers, no death rays. I'll be defenseless."

"Drakken, even with them, you're defenseless, or maybe clueless. But we'll have a better chance with room to maneuver. Now, come on."

IV.

Kim unsnapped her harness, staring at the destroyed entrance to Drakken's lair. "Wade, are you reading anything? What took out the door?"

The wade-bot rolled up beside her, "No residue of explosion, Kim, brute force."

"Do you think it was…Ron?"

"How could he get here, Kim? The aeronautigue drone was the fastest aircraft in the area."

"I don't know, but…Shego!"

Her arch foe ran at her, "Out of the way, Princess, we don't have time to play, today."

"As if. You're not going anywhere before I…Shego?"

The green villain halted, staring wide eyed at a point beyond Kim.

Kim whirled, assuming a defensive stance.

"Ron?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I realize this is short, but it seemed the natural place to stop. The next and last chapter will be posted shortly.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and read this story. I am especially flattered by how many faved it. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Rage: Chapter 6

I.

"Ron?"

A massive plasma blast blew past Kim, the largest she had ever seen. Kim blinked eyes watering from the flare, desperately trying to see something in the dust cloud obscuring where Ron had been.

"Ha! He wasn't so tough." Shego sneered nervously.

Kim whirled to face her adversary. "You...you..."

Shego focused on her teen foe, laughing. Before she could speak, Drakken's shaken voice called from behind her.

"Did nothing at all."

Both women turned toward what should have been a pile of ash. Instead, an expressionless Ron Stoppable stood waiting.

Kim gaped in frozen astonishment, but Shego reacted immediately. Leaping forward, she slammed an elbow into the back of Kim's head, driving the dazed teen to the ground. Without pausing, Shego rushed toward Ron, driving a stiff knife ridge blow at his throat. At the last possible moment, Ron moved a bare inch. Just enough to cause Shego's blow to miss to the side. Her target lost, Shego stepped past Ron, only to have his foot move that short distance necessary to trip her. She hit the ground with a loud 'whoof' of lost air. Gasping for breath, Shego jumped upright to attack Ron's back.

From her position on the ground, Kim watched in dazed wonder as the green woman launched a series of killing attacks against Ron. At no time did he assume the offensive, he moved barely enough to cause the blows to miss. Kim wondered if she could have withstood that barrage of attacks, gasping as the attacks became more furious, then weaker and slower as Shego wore herself out.

In a last desperate attempt, Shego stumbled forward in a waist high tackle. Ron stepped aside, grabbing the collar and waist of her jumpsuit as she passed. He added to her forward progress to the point she drove face first into the dirt at Drakken's feet.

Kim watched numbly as Ron advanced to within three feet of her arch foes. Drakken glanced down at his fallen henchwoman, swallowed visibly and quavered. "W-who are you?"

"Justice."

Drakken flinched at Ron's answer. Looking down at the exhausted, helpless figure of Shego, he slowly nodded. "Well, it's not like I didn't expect to meet you sometime." He joked weakly.

Ron reached over his shoulder to pull the sword slung there from it's sheath.

Drakken's knees trembled visibly. "I assume from your message we're talking Biblical justice here."

Ron nodded.

Drakken managed to straighten his wilting spine. He looked his judge in the eye. "Then I will remind you that I have killed no one." Drakken looked sadly down at his helpless aide. "Also, whatever Shego did, the idea and the responsibility were mine. Take your revenge on me, leave her alone."

Kim struggled to her knees, attempting to save her foes, when she heard Shego whisper, "Drew, no." The sword of Justice flashed twice.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

AN: I know, I know, it's short. But the cliffie was just too good to pass up. (EG) The story is complete and I will post the last two parts either tonight or tomorrow. in the meantime, hit me with your best shot. : reviews that is.

Spectre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I.

"Mr. Load..."

"Uh, ah, Yes, ma'am?"

Betty Director rubbed her forehead with one hand, sighing. "Let's go over this again. You don't know what happened?"

"Ma'am, I gave you copies of the Wadebot's tape. What more can I say?" Wade was sweating. He had managed to start leaving his room with the help of Kim and Ron, but this was giving him serious second thoughts. The idea that two roughnecks in uniform could snatch him out of his south seas holodeck (complete with friendly tahinis) was frightening. For the last four hours he had gone over and over what happened with various people, ending up with the head cyclops herself, Dr. Betty Director.

Betty looked down at her fingers, tapping on the reports. "Look, Wade, may I call you Wade?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

"Thank you. Wade, we have four people in the hospital under observation. Completely healthy and completely non responsive. As the only witness, how do you explain that?"

Wade squirmed, "Um...I don't know?"

"Why is your tape so grainy and out of focus?"

"Ah...I don't know?"

"Why didn't you use your robot to assist Miss Possible?"

"I tried, honest." Wade paled, "But it wouldn't respond. I was lucky I could get the pictures."

"Why wouldn't the robot respond?" Betty asked.

"Um...I don't know?"

"Wade, you don't seem to know much, do you?"

"Well, I know a lot, really, it's just that..." Wade trailed off.

Betty tapped her fingers together before nodding. She turned in her chair, reaching for a remote. She turned on the screen behind her. "All right, let's watch the tape again, shall we? Maybe it will jog your memory."

The screen flickered, then a grainy picture began playing. Shego struck Kim, then went on to attack Ron. She was defeated and thrown back. Drakken stepped up, his lips moving.

Dr. Director stopped the tape. "Right there, Wade. Why is there no sound? Doesn't your robot have that capability?"

"Yes, ma'am, it does. I can only say I don't know."

"Very well." Dr. Director scowled, restarting the tape. The picture showed Ron drawing his blade, making two slashes so fast they blurred the film. Dr. Director stopped the tape again.

"Wade, why did Mr. Stoppable just attempt to murder two prisoners? And why didn't he succeed. My people have slowed the film down..."

"Yes, Ma'am, I did too." Wade interjected.

"Yes, then explain to me why a blade that my people say has all the appearance of solid steel did not take off Drakken and Shego's heads?"

"I...I don't know." Wade whispered.

Dr. Director's hands slapped the desk loudly as she came to her feet, leaning over until she was almost nose to nose with Wade.

"Mr. Load. Something is going on." She snarled, "Two of my best people have apparently collapsed, along with two of our worst criminals. Now before we leave this room, before anyone leaves this room, I am going to know what's happened. **Do you understand me?"**

"I...I...we...you...maybe...but...but...I don't know!" Wade wailed, shrinking into his chair.

Dr. Director straightened, sighing. "Agent Du, get Wade a large soda, please. It seems to help him think."

The agent straightened from the corner he had been leaning in. "Yes, ma'am. Diet or regular?"

Betty looked at Wade.

"D...d...diet, please." The shaken boy managed.

Dr. Director dropped back into her chair, her eye pinned on the shaken genius in front of her.

II.

Anne and James Possible, along with the Stoppables, stood in the waiting room of the GJ infirmary. Anne was studying a folder she had been handed by the waiting GJ man.

"All right, Dr., I assume you're a doctor?" Anne gritted.

"No ma'am, merely a messenger. I'll have to have those back as soon as you're through." The agent replied calmly.

"Fine," Anne thrust the folder back at him, "I've seen all I need to.,"

The agent took the folder, nodded politely and left.

The others crowded around Anne.

Jean Stoppable was the first to speak. "Anne, what's wrong with Ronnie and Kim? Why won't they let us see them?"

Anne glanced toward her husband, then drew a deep breath before replying. "If those case studies are correct, there is absolutely nothing physically wrong with Kimmie or Ron. Those were the results of a battery of tests. The only problem is, neither is responding to stimulus. The only response they show is when they're moved apart. Then their hands gradually reach for the other." Her head bowed for a moment, before raising, eyes beginning to blaze. "As to why they won't let us see them, I am about to find out." She turned to stride toward the exit. Behind her, Dean Stoppable coughed.

"Ah, Anne, I don't think that will be necessary."

"And why..." Anne stopped speaking to join the rush. Kim and Ron had just walked through the swinging ward doors.

III.

"Better?"

"Ah, yes ma'am. Thank you." Wade took another long slurp at his soda's straw.

"Fine, then if we can continue?" One brow raised in question. Wade nodded in return.

"Finally." Betty muttered to herself. Raising her voice, she turned to the screen. "All right, Mr. Stoppable just made..."

"Wasn't Ron." Wade interrupted.

"What?"

"Wasn't Ron. Kim said he was somebody called 'Justice'."

Dr. Director massaged her temples with both hands. "And why are you only now mentioning this?"

"Nobody else accused Ron. They just asked me what happened." Wade answered innocently.

Betty massaged harder. "All right, how did Mr. Stoppable become this 'Justice'. Mind control? Hypnosis?"

"Not real sure. Kim just said he wasn't himself, that he was somebody named Justice and we had to stop him before he killed Shego and Drakken."

"Wade," Betty slumped back into her chair. "Why haven't you mentioned this to the other people you talked to?"

"All they wanted to talk about was the tape and why didn't I help." Wade answered semi-apologetically. "I guess I got stubborn."

"There are going to be a lot of people going for remedial training." Dr. Director muttered to herself before turning her eye to Wade.

"All right, Wade. If you would, please tell me anything you think would help." Betty smiled tightly. "I'm not their enemy. I really am trying to understand what's happened and help."

Wade nodded. "Ok. Kim thinks you're the good guys but Ron..." Wade halted.

"Yes, Wade? Ron what?"

"Well," Wade rubbed his neck nervously, "Ron isn't too big on secret agencies, if you know what I mean. He really doesn't trust you. And Ron's generally much better than Kim at picking up on the bad guys."

Dr. Director flushed, whether in anger of embarrassment, Wade couldn't tell, then straightened her all ready tight shoulders. "I can...understand that, Wade. In return for your help, I will answer any question you have about what is going on with Team Possible." At Wade's skeptical expression, she expanded. "You have my personal word. Now, why didn't a hardened steel sword slice Drakken and Shego's heads in half?" She resumed the tape.

"I really don't know, ma'am."

"Then, here, they just collapse. Any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Right. Miss Possible now reached for Mr. Stoppable." Dr. Director paused the tape. "She looks like she just grabbed a high voltage wire. She also looks like she's screaming?"

"She was."

Dr. Director looked a question.

"My Wadebot was transmitting, just not recording the sound for some reason."

"Ok. That's where the tape ends. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"Not really." Wade hesitated. "I think when Kim touched Ron it generated an EMP. It's the only thing I can think of that explains my Wadebot being fried."

Betty nodded encouragingly. "Go on."

Wade shrugged. "That's pretty much it. When I lost contact, I called you people with the last coordinates I had and asked for help. Then, a couple of hours later, two of your goons burst into my room and kidnapped me." Wade's chubby face was set in resentment.

"Yes, well, we needed to find out what you knew. Those two agents will be disciplined, and reminded of proper procedure. Forcibly."

Wade nodded.

"But that doesn't help with the question. What happened? Why are the four of them comatose? And I still want to know why Drakken and Shego aren't dead!"

"I don't know."

Agent Du held his hand up to his ear transmitter, nodding silently. He walked over to the desk. "Dr. Director, the amateurs, Possible and Stoppable, have awakened and are attempting to leave the facility." His last words were to empty air as Dr. Director,followed closely by Wade, rushed from the room.

IV.

"It's not like it's the first time we've been knocked out. No big." Kim was trying to calm the parents as Wade and Dr. Director rushed into the room. Spotting her tech genius, Kim grabbed him in a furious hug. "Are you all right, Wade?"

Wade pulled his head back in astonishment. "Me? I'm not the one who's been out!"

"No big, just a little sleep, that's all." Kim grinned. She turned to Dr. Director. "Why can't we leave now?"

Before Dr. Director could answer, a phalanx of outraged parents stepped up.

"We are leaving. Right now." Jean Stoppable announced.

"But..."

"Unless you're prepared to file charges, we are leaving, understand?" James Possible growled.

"But..."

"And while we're leaving, I believe we'll take Wade with us." Dean Stoppable said mildly. "Unless of course, you want us to call his parents too."

"But..."

Jean Stoppable grabbed Ron, her husband snatched Wade, and James Possible pulled his daughter. Anne paused only long enough to glare at the one eyed commander. "I and people I trust are going to examine these two. If any injury has occurred because of your neglect in calling qualified medical personnel...you won't like it." Anne whirled to catch the rest of her party.

Betty blinked at the closing doors. "Agent Du...Will, what just happened?"

V.

Kim lay in her bed, unable to sleep. Departing GJ, they had first dropped Wade at his house, with a whispered promise to explain later. Then she and Ron had been whisked to Middleton General where her mother and a crew of medical personnel ran them through a battery of tests and scans, quite a few of which she had never heard before. Slumber eluded her as she attempting to rationalize what she recalled. A task made more difficult by memories fading like a dream.

_Instinctively she reached to stop Ron from his murderous intent, knowing even as she tried she was too late. The moment she touched his shoulder her mouth opened in an involuntary scream as the most pain she had ever felt ran up her arm and spread throughout her body. _

_Opening her eyes, at first all she could see was a gray, featureless plain. As her vision came into focus the grayness resolved itself into a dry desert plateau. Blinking furiously she saw a blurred mass some distance away. "Where am I?" She wondered._

_"You are in Stoppable san's mind, Miss Possible, as am I."_

_She turned her aching head to see the solemn features of Sensei. Her eyes questioned him. He nodded in understanding. "Do you remember the vision we saw of Ronald?"_

_Kim nodded._

_"Very good. At that time Stoppable san was able to deny us access because the Justice spirit was in control. Now, the battle that is about to be waged has caused those guards to weaken."_

_"Battle?" Kim whispered, horrified._

_Sensei's head bowed in solemn confirmation. "Yes, Miss Possible. Look closely."_

_As if she had instantly been transported closer, Kim could see that the mass she had barely seen was a cage, it's bars twisted and warped, as if a giant had twisted it in two. In front of the cage stood Ron, dressed in a white gi with a black belt, holding the Lotus Blade. Facing him stood a man of his own height and build. The stranger wore ancient banded armor, his hair was long, his beard thick almost to his chest. In his hands was a strange, heavy looking weapon._

_"What is that?" Kim whispered._

_"It is called a sickle sword." Sensei answered. "It was the preferred weapon of the Judges of Israel."_

_"That's a sword?"_

_"Indeed."_

_Kim's attention sharpened as she watched Ron suddenly give a short bow to the warrior. The warrior made a salute with the sword. She heard Ron snarl, "You hurt KP." _

_The warrior replied, "She tried to interfere with..."_

_Before he could finish, Ron attacked._

_"Sensei!" Kim gasped in panic._

_"There is nothing we can do, Miss Possible." Sensei mourned, "We are only here as spectators. Ron san does not know we are here. If he did, we would undoubtedly be ejected."_

_"But, Sensei..." Kim winced as a loud discordant clash announced the meeting of the blades. "If that's a Bronze age weapon, shouldn't the Lotus Blade cut through it?"_

_"This is Stoppable san's mind. His image of his forebears. The swords are only representative of the will of the two spirits."_

_Kim started to argue, but her attention was captured by the battle below erupting on to a new level of savagery. She gasped as the curved sword bit into Ron' side, at the same time as the Lotus Blade slid between the warrior's ribs. The injuries did not seem to slow the two combatants any, as the swordplay increased in speed and power. She could feel the tenseness in Sensei as he stood beside her._

_She fought to hold back the tears as she saw Ron's blood dripping into the sand, joining that of the warrior. An endless time later, she saw Ron suddenly skip back barely out of the range of a chopping blow, spinning to bring the Lotus Blade down, cleaving the warrior from scalp to chin. The warrior collapsed, the body disappearing before it could touch the ground. Ron's legs seemed to cave in as he sank to the sand. Wearily lifting his head, he appeared to see his audience. He waved his hand. Kim fell into darkness._

V.

Kim bolted upright in her bed. She snatched the Kimmunicator.

"KP? Are you all right?"

Kim relaxed at the sight of her BFBF on the screen. "Yes, Ron. I'm fine. I just had a question."

Ron looked at his bear clock. "Kim? At three thirty in the morning?"

"Can't wait Ron. You never told me, what happened to Shego and Drakken? I was so relieved when I found out they were alive then in all the excitement and double talk, I forgot to ask. What did Justice do?"

"He judged them, KP. And he punished them."

VI.

"This had better be important, Du. If it's not I hope you like inventorying all twenty GJ main supply depots."

An audible gulp came over the line. "I...ah...I think you really need to see this, Dr. Director. The prisoners Godolphin and Lipsky are awake and..."

"Du, they woke up shortly after Team Possible left. If that's all..." Dr. Director's voice lowered threateningly.

"NO, ah, Ma'am. If you'll turn on your number two and three screens, I'll show you."

_"This had better be good." _Betty thought as she turned on her screen, splitting it between view two and three. "What am I supposed to..." Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Yes, ma'am. Our reaction exactly." Du said, seeing her image.

On screen two, a pale woman was flicking her hands trying to light something. On screen three a pale man with a scar was holding his head moaning.

"What's he saying, Du?"

Sound came over the speaker. "I know it, I know it. Einstein's theory...ahhhh, the pain. The pain."

VI.

"For six months, KP. That's how they'll be. Justice took what they cherish most. In Shego's case, her plasma power, in Drew's, his scientific intellect. For six months."

_finis_


End file.
